Friday on my mind
by Angel-Gina
Summary: great, now i have to wait an entire week before im getting any´ i thought for myself. BryanXTalaYaoi, lemon... so don't like don't read. pelase review!


This was and random idea I got in my head after listening to the song – "Friday on my mind" by "the Easybets".

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon

Disclaimer – I don't own it… and probably won't. lol I only own my plot.

**Friday on my mind**

Tala's pov:

**

* * *

Sunday night…**

I turned of the lamp and kissed my lover goodnight. "Sweet dreams" I whispered and turned to look at the ceiling. "I intend to" Bryan answered. I glanced at the alarm clock; 0:00. Just great! Six hours of sleep, then hell begins. And I have to wait an entire week before I'm getting anything…´ I sighed and closed my eyes. Do you wonder, why I won't get any?´ Well, to explain easy: Bryan and I have so different working schedules. I start working at seven in the morning, Bryan at two. So we never get to see each other. Though you see, when Bryan comes home from work, we are both to tire to have fun. So on Friday, when he quits after six, we spend it together. I liked my lips at the thought of what we had done this weekend. After a while I fell asleep…

**Monday… **

The alarm clock started ringing. You know that annoying sound that goes: beep, beep, beep, beep… all the time it goes on and on and on. "Tala, you do know that when the alarm clock starts ringing, it's time to get up?" Bryan murmured through his sleep. I sat up and stretched, "Easy for you to say, you don't have to get up now." "Whatever" Bryan said and returned to his sleep. I shook my head and got out of bed, might as well take a shower, a real cold one.

After when I was ready I walked out to my car, what a surprise, it was raining. When I was inside the car, I was totally soaked. But I won't complain, you just gotta take a deep breath and keep on. Lucky me, I got stuck in a traffic line, which lead me to be late to work.

"Ivanov" you're late, do you have anything to say to your defence!" my boss, the almighty Kai Hiwatari said, yes he was my boss. How it ended like that I can't remember.

"I was caught in the traffic, sorry, it won't happen again" I said. "I sure hope so" Kai answered and returned to his paperwork. "You know, I had never once imagined that the great Kai Hiwatari´ would work as a boss on an office." I said and walked out from the office. I heard Kai growl when I shut the door.

Well the day went on, and nothing special happened. I got home, fixed dinner and watched television until I got tired and went to sleep. And the clock wasn't even past nine. I heard when Bryan came home, but I was too tired to welcome him home.

**Tuesday…**

Actually, when I woke up this morning, I could feel it would be a good day. I can't explain why I knew that, but sometimes you just get that feeling. Anyway, so I got up, went to work. It was odd, I came to work in time, Kai was in a good´ mood, hey I made a rime. I guess he got something last night. Anyway, that's not the point. After work I decided to meet up with Rei, Kai's very kind and sweet boyfriend. We hade been friends since we were teenagers.

He told me that it was Kai's birthday, so last night he had gotten an early present. But that was way to much info for me, Rei laughed when I made a chocking motion. "Okay, don't take the details now. I won't be able to talk to him then" so when I got home, I stayed up until Bryan came home, and we ate together. "Have you been waiting all day to eat?" he asked, I shook my head no. "I have been in town with Rei. We ate at a café." Nothing special happened after that.

**Wednesday…**

What to say… nothing happened. Oh wait it did. In some miraculously way I hit a tree on the way home. Hiwatari had been bossing me around, making me doing his business. Which made me so tired and irritated that I didn't noticed the fucking tree. I swear it wasn't there yesterday. So I had to take the car to the workshop, and I sat there for almost five hours, waiting for them to finish. I haven't anything else to do, so I wasn't bothered. When I got home, I warmed some of the food from yesterday. And after that I went to sleep.

**Thursday…**

Oh my god´ the day went so slow. On the morning I seemed like I was going to be late again, I almost was. The day went on. Every now and then I glanced at the clock. But it seemed like it had stopped. "Starring at the clock won't make it going faster" I heard someone say from behind. I turned around, and who was there? No one else but my very irritating boss, I just smiled and replied. "No, that's right, but what am I supposed to do. When I'm finished with my paperwork." Kai smirked and it looked like he was deep in thought. "Well, if it's like that, then maybe I could make up something for you to do…" I didn't like the look on his face. Something told me that he was plotting something mean. "I have something you could do…" he gave me a long list. "I'm pretty sure you will be able to complete this list by the end of today." I looked through the list. It was a list that probably Rei had given Kai, shop for the groceries, pick up the laundry… et cetera.´ I looked up at my boss. "You gotta be shitting me?" I asked, but he shook his head no. "You said you didn't have anything to do, so of you go". I walked away from the office, and once again looked through the list. "Well, might as well do it, maybe the time will pass by quicker…" how wrong I was. I didn't come home until ten in the evening, cause Rei made me stay for dinner, Kai will pay for making you do his job. So sit down and I will bring you some nice warm soup´ I grinned to myself as I fell to sleep.

**Friday…**

I sat up as I woke up. Yes! Finally it's Friday!´ I kissed Bryan quick before I got up and went to do the usual I do in the morning. I went to work, even though it was a traffic line I didn't care. Nothing could break my spirit today.

When I got of from work I went to the grocery store. I picked up all the things we would need tonight. And when I got home I prepared everything. Suddenly I heard the front door open. I looked to see who it was, though I already knew the answer. In front of me stood one sexy bastard, I walked to him and flung my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Welcome home dear" I whispered. I walked into the kitchen and Bryan followed. He looked at the food. "Mm, it looks delicious, but not as delicious as you" he said and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled him even tighter to me and could feel his sex against mine. It felt so good and I wanted it to last forever. "I have to take a shower, you fix rest of the things, and I will be back in no time, ok?" I said and walked out from the kitchen.

**In the kitchen… **

I came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around my waist. Bryan stood by the counter and picked up some delicacy and put it on a tray. "Are we eating on the couch?" he looked at me and licked his lips. "Come here, close your eyes and give me your hand" Bryan did as I told him. I grabbed his hand and pulled it towards my rare but Bryan suddenly opened his eyes and almost jumped away from me. "Sorry, it's just that I have been putting up the chilli olives. I just thought… they are strong… and…" he said with a worried look on his face. "Opps!" I said and we looked at each other for a while. "Do you feel anything?" Bryan asked. "No, not yet." I answered. Bryan grinned widely. "I had planned to take a shower first, but after this. The safest thing to do is if I fix this right now." He got on his knees in front of me and took my manhood into his mouth. I spread my legs and leant against the counter. "I hope you are careful…" It came out in one single lust filled moan. I could feel my blood rush down and around my sex and I felt warm, intoxicated and bouncy by horniness. I tried to visualise Bryans tongue moves and became dizzy by the lust. "Oh, I think I have to lie down…" I said. "Sit here instead" Bryan said and lifted me so I sat on the counter with a smile on his lips. He was as aroused as me – I could see it on his eyes, his lips and his moves. I sat down among the food and the tray. It felt infinite sexy and forbidden with the cold steel against my butt. And in the next moment, Bryan had thorn of his pants, spread my legs and pulled me against him. He pushed in without warning and I screamed out, but soon I could just feel the pleasure and I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him even tighter to me. I listen to the sweet music of moans and sighs, and when we almost reached our limits, I grabbed some strawberries and stuffed them in our mouths - and we reached the fantastic moment of love with the taste of fresh made strawberry juice. The red juice ran down my throat and chest and Bryan licked it all up. "Oh, right on to the dessert, I'm so sorry" Bryan said with a sly grin on his face. "Yeah me too, this wasn't supposed to happen" I decided to play along. "Shut up and eat." Bryan fed me with fruits and I enjoyed it, but suddenly I wanted something else. "Ok, time for you to take a shower, and I will fix rest of the things. I'll see ya in the living room and hurry, cause I'm starving. " Bryan did as I told him and I fixed the things like I said I would.

**On the Couch… **

He sat there, as newly showered like me, naked in our couch. I sat on his lap with spread legs. Our genders rested against each other and we had to work hard on concentrating on the food for a while. Not taking the dessert first once again – we had decided that. Or else, we would probably die of hunger. And it was so sensual sitting like this and eating, close and intimate, and not making love once again. There was something really stimulating when you longed and got more and more horny by the moment, and I liked that. I looked at the food, and I took some and fed Bryan, he sucked on my fingers and when he was finished, it was my turn. After some time we had almost eaten everything on the tray, but it took time, when we kissed all the time. "Satisfied?" I nodded. "Yeah, and hungry, you know…" I winked at him. "Ah, I see… you want the dessert." Once again I nodded. "But maybe we should take a shower" I glanced at my body and Bryan nodded.

Right after the shower Bryan looked deeply into my eyes. I could tell something was wrong. "Tala, I must confess something. I have lied to you tonight" I stared at him. "Lied! About what, and why!" I demanded an answer. "I will make it u to you" Bryan explained. "No, I want to know now!"" I said angrily. "I'll tell you in bed" Bryan said.

**In the bedroom… **

I was feeling kinda sad, what did Bryan mean? The mood was ruined and all I wanted to do was find out what Bryan had lied about and then go to sleep. I lied down in our shared bed and Bryan came into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here, baby" I did as he told me and sat down next to him. "ok, now I will tell you. You know earlier, in the kitchen?" I nodded. "well, I said that I just had put up the olives, it wasn't true, well I had done it. But I had washed my hands. I just said that I hadn't cause I wanted to suck you." I probably looked like a goldfish, was that it? I started giggling and flung my arms around him. "Please forgive me" he said. "You maniac, of course I forgive you!" I said and kissed the top of his nose. "No, you are supposed not to forgive me, so I have to make it up to you…" He said, but I didn't care. He pushed me down on the bed and started teasing me. "Oh... Bryan…" I moaned. "I will pay back for the lie" Bryan whispered in my ear and turned of the lamp.

* * *

And let's say that the night didn't stop there. No, it was still young… 

Ok, I left it there… I hope you all liked it and please review, it's so fun to read that someone either loved it or hated it. smile.


End file.
